legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Beshte/Relationships
Family Basi Beshte is very close to his father, and becomes very concerned whenever Basi is injured. He yearns to make Basi proud of him, and enjoys spending time with him. Beshte also has a habit of quoting his father, showing that he pays attention to his father’s words of wisdom. Kiazi Salehe Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Kion is one of Beshte's best friends, and the two are known to get worried over each other's safety. When Kion once swept Beshte away in a water current by mistake after using his roar, Beshte was happy to forgive him, knowing full well that it was an accident. Beshte also shares much in common with his lion friend. Both are friendly, kind, and also don't want to disappoint their fathers. Bunga Beshte and Bunga are shown to have a close friendship, often using nicknames to refer to each other like for Bunga Little B and for Beshte Big B. Beshte often shows concern over Bunga, particularly when he rushes into things. Bunga can always rely on Beshte to help him out of a tough situation. Ono Beshte and Ono are show to have shown to have a close relationship with Ono always standing on Beshte's back. He also always believes in the bird, knowing he will always get the job done. Kiara Beshte seems to have a good relationship with the princess. Makini Beshte and Makini seem to be good friends. They first met in the Rise of Scar, but she later helped the Guard heal from a Kenge's bite in The Bite of Kenge and save Simba in The Scorpion's Sting. When Nne and Tanoattempt an attack on her while they are on their way to the Outlands Volcano, Beshte is the one that comes to the rescue. Hodari Hodari and Beshte are good friends as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Beshte even asked Makuu to give Hodari a chance. Hodari briefly fell out with Beshte when the gecko fell into Kiburi's trap, and believed that Beshte was just angry at him for following his dream with a crocodile that Beshte did not approve of. However, later, when Kiburi betrayed Hodari, he was surprised to hear that the hippo still cared for him despite his actions, and helped him to save Makuu. Makuu Although Makuu really hates hippos, he shows Beshte more respect later on. Badili Beshte was the one who helped Badili get stronger and defended him from Mapigano when he couldn’t and once he completes his training, he is able to stop his bully, which makes Beshte proud of him and the two remain on good terms as of now. Timon Beshte and Timon seem to be good friends and Timon even refers to him as a friend in after he and the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. When he, Pumbaa, Bunga, and many other Pride Landers invite him, Kion, Ono, and Fuli to go on a tour with them, he even said it sounds like fun. Pumbaa Beshte and Pumbaa seem to be good friends and Timon even refers to him as a friend in after he and the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. When he, Pumbaa, Bunga, and many other Pride Landers invite him, Kion, Ono, and Fuli to go on a tour with them, he even said it sounds like fun. Simba Beshte is shown to have a good relationship with Kion's father, Simba. Mhina Anga Anga and Beshte are shown to be friends. Beshte doesn't really know her that well because she doesn't talk much. However Beshte knows what tree she lives in. Enemies Kenge Beshte despises Kenge for biting him and the rest of the guard, stealing the elephants melons and for cornering him and his friends. However, in both occasions, Beshte has seen Kenge get defeated, after being blasted by Kion’s roar twice. Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Beshte and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Ushari Ushari is reasonably one of the few Pride Landers he did not care for as he bit Bunga in Fuli's New Family. The snake later turns against him and the rest of the Lion Guard after having too much bad luck when they get close to him. Ushari later assists the rest of the Army of Scar in cornering him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini and he seemed to be shocked that the cobra was actually as evil as Scar. Shupavu Beshte found an ally in Shupavu and her skinks, as they offered to lead him to Rocky Plateau. Beshte even called them friends. However, this was a mere ruse as they attempted to lead Beshte into a trap which involved Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to crush him with rocks. When spotting Janja and his hyenas, Beshte called for the skinks to run, not knowing they were on the hyena's side, not his. When Shupavu and her group reveal themselves with Ushari, Beshte appears to be shocked to see the lizards on the bad guys side and hates them since. Njano Beshte found an ally in Njano and his skinks, as they offered to lead him to Rocky Plateau. Beshte even called them friends. However, this was a mere ruse as they attempted to lead Beshte into a trap which involved Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to crush him with rocks. When spotting Janja and his hyenas, Beshte called for the skinks to run, not knowing they were on the hyena's side, not his. When Njano and his group reveal themselves with Ushari, Beshte appears to be shocked to see the lizards on the bad guys side and hates them since. Scar As a member of the Lion Guard, Scar views Beshte as an enemy. He is aware of his status as the Pride Lands' strongest, and has before tried to take him out as seen in "Swept Away". Janja Beshte really hates Janja just like the rest of the guard. Beshte is always there when Janja and his clan is on the attack. When Beshte is alone in the Outlands Janja tries to smush him but throwing big heavy rocks on him. Cheezi Beshte dislikes Cheezi almost just as much as he dislikes Janja because he helps his boss with nearly every one of his schemes. He was later angier with him and the rest of Janja's Clan for working with Scar. In The Zebra Mastermind, he questioned why him and Chungu would attack him with flowers. Even with the fact that he is one of the friendliest animals of the Pirde Lands, he still finds Cheezi's antics fairly obnoxious. Chungu Beshte dislikes Chungu almost just as much as he dislikes Janja because he helps him with nearly every one of his schemes. He was latr anngier with him and the rest of Janja's Clan for working with Scar. In The Zebra Mastermind, he questioned why he and Cheezi would attack him with flowers. Even with the fact that he is one of the friendliest animals of the Pirde Lands, he still finds Chungu's antics fairly obnoxious. Reirei Beshte learned of Reirei's treachery ever since they tried to wreak havoc at Kupatana. Reirei and her pack along with the rest of the Army of Scar at one point tried to kill him, the rest of the Guard, and even Makini when Simba was very sick due to being poisoned with scorpion venom by his uncle and Sumu. Beshte is the only member of the Guard she is actually afraid of as revealed in The Hyena Resistance when she screamed when he was charging. He grew even angrier at her for working for Scar. Goigoi Beshte and Goigoi seem to be enemies since Beshte is a member of the guard. Beshte was even tricked and thought that Dogo was nice and cute. In "Babysitter Bunga" Beshte did help Goigoi out when he upside down in a hole while he was trying to distract the guard. However Goigoi is part of Scar's army so he attacks Beshte and the rest of the guard when Scar tells him too. Kiburi Kiburi hates Beshte because he is a member of the Lion Guard. He hates him even more when he learns that the guard ruins his scheme to kill the king. They have been enemies ever since Simba kicked the crocs out of the Pride Lands. Kiburi's float joins the Scar's army. He hates Beshte some more when he learns that Hodari is Beshte's geeko friend. Tamka amka dislikes Beshte and the rest of the Guard just as much as Kiburi does as revealed when they were woken up from hibernation by them. Later that day, he, Nduli, and another crocodile later try to kill King Simba, but were outsmated by them. They along with Kiburi are later exiled from the Pride Lands as punishment for their crime. They have been enemies ever since. Mwoga Mwoga hates Beshte because he is a member of the Lion Guard. Mwoga becomes part of Scar's army. After the guard goes into the Outlands to get a cure of Simba. Mwoga helps trap the Lion Guard. Gallery Family Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (487).png|Beshte and Basi The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (14).png|Beshte and Kiazi Friends, Allies, and Acquaintances FriendsEnd80.png|Beshte and Kion FriendsEnd105.png|Beshte and Bunga FriendsEnd60.png|Beshte and Makini Ginterbong236.png|Beshte and Anga Harmattan444.png|Beshte and Ono Return214.png|Beshte and Mtoto Category:Relationships